Series Two, Episode One
Synopsis Part One Kicking off with the new season, Adrian Simpson shows the viewers the brand new Volvo XC90. He talks about how people have chosen to start buying SUVs as they want their presence felt on the roads. However, Simpson continues, the XC90 isn't meant for road presence - its main priorities are meant to be keeping its occupants safe as well as producing minimum substances that pollute the environment. He also points out the large boot space and the hidden seats at the back, as well as the dashboard and its stereo, and adds that it is the first ever production car to be fitted with Dolby Pro Logic II Surround Sound. In the meantime, Quentin Willson talks to the new owner of the vintage Rolls-Royce that he bought at an auction, Phil Keeble. He then takes a look at a used Bentley and gives the viewers his preferences over a choice of car. Afterwards, Vicki Butler-Henderson tells the viewers about how a district nurse was issued a parking ticket for parking in the high street - in order to attend the scene of an accident. She then goes on to talk about how the law is implementing stricter parking laws and therefore angering the general public. However, Nick Lester from the Association of London Governments insists that the implementation of the said laws is entirely for the best. Butler-Henderson then reveals how several locals managed to avoid parking tickets through litigating. Several civilians speak up about inconsistent laws and constant change of rules. Butler-Henderson then talks about how people have managed to speak up about getting fines and therefore avoid them. Part Two Tiff Needell travels to Modena, Italy, as he has been given the duty of test driving the brand new Ferrari Enzo. He shows the viewers its features, including its V12 engine. After footage of Michael Schumacher test driving a model is shown, Needell, after waiting for several other customers to finish their test drives, gets in the car himself and comments on the traction and the brakes. The scene switches to a caption of a black background. In white block letters it reads, "JAMES BOND IS BACK". In the meantime, a brand new Aston Martin Vanquish approaches, while the next reads "HE HAS A NEW CAR", and as it passes by, the third one reads, "AND WE'VE GOT THE KEYS". Needell is shown driving the car, registered KE02 EWW, as the final one shows that the scene is a preview of the next episode. Presenters Regular presenters * Vicki Butler-Henderson * Tiff Needell * Adrian Simpson * Quentin Willson Guest presenters * Phil Keeble * Nick Lester * James Millar * Anthony Browne Footage * Michael Schumacher Crew Cameramen * Darren Cox * Barrie Foster * Robin Sunderland Sound editors * Sam Cox * Tim Green * Gordon Nightingale * Paul Taylor Dubbing * David Mason * Benedict Peissel Editing * Mike Bloore * Pete Shannon Titles * Burrell Durrant Hifle Composers * David Lowe Production team * Jon Bentley (series producer) * Kulvinder Chudge (production co-ordinator) * Phil Churchward (producer) * Chris Kershaw (producer) * Karen O'Donovan (production secretary) * Richard Pearson (executive producer) * Debbie Vile (production manager) * James Woodroffe (assistant producer) Notes * Tom Ford is credited but does not appear. Additionally, this is the first episode where Ford is credited. Category:2002 episodes Category:Series Two episodes